


First Meeting

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [21]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Banter, Cooking, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Meeting the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is feeling penned in as he recovers from his injuries and Nick meets James' children for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta back in 2010

James rolled over in his sleep. He woke when his arm fell on the cold empty spot beside him. James blinked sleepily at the absence of his lover ... before he sighed as he flopped back onto his bed. He remembered now, it was Nick's first day back at the ARC.

James had tried to convince Nick, Jenny and Ditzy that he was ready to go back to work. But it hadn't worked. Now he was going to have to spend his days worrying about Nick's safety. At least until he could convince everyone that he was fine.

He was starting to feel hemmed in by the walls. He hadn't been allowed outside for over a week and the wolf ... he was feeling restless.

The smell of burnt toast wafted from the kitchen and James groaned softly. He'd had enough. Nick might have some culinary skills, but James was damned if he was going to endure the results any longer. He smiled evilly as a thought occurred to him.

***

Nick entered the house and sniffed. That smelt absolutely wonderful. He went into the kitchen and watched Kermit as he sat staring at the oven.

“I didn't think you could cook, Kermit?”

Kermit almost fell of the stool in shock. “Um.”

Nick sighed. “James cooked it, didn't he? I told him ...”

Kermit looked guilty then spoke up. “I did most of it, sir. Sir James just told me what to do.”

Nick laughed. “Oh dear. He's been giving you cooking lessons?”

Kermit blushed as he mumbled, “He said he wasn't going to let you try to cook for the horde, sir. Um, sir? What's the horde?”

Nick paled slightly. “Oh fuck. Is that today?”

The amused tones of his lover made Nick start. “Yes it is.”

“Oh.”

“Go have a shower and change, love. I really don't want to know what you've been rolling around in.”

Kermit shifted from foot to foot. “Sir? What's the horde?”

James grinned. “My children, Kermit.” He glanced at Nick. “You, go shower. Sarah and the horde will be here soon and I want you looking presentable and not smelling like that.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Yes, sir!” He paused on his way out. “How are you going to explain Kermit to your kids?”

James grinned, “Sarah's already told them we have a bodyguard. The kids love it. They're decided we're 'important people involved in secret government dealings'.”

Kermit grinned while Nick opened and closed his mouth a few times, before managing. “But, that's the truth!”

James shrugged, “That's the beauty of it.” James looked at Nick before grinning. “Kermit? Will you be OK watching the dinner?”

Nick sighed. “You're still incorrigible.”

“Are you complaining?” As James caught sight of Kermit blushing, he sighed. “Upstairs, Nick. We're embarrassing young Kermit.”

Nick snorted. “I think you'll find that you are embarrassing Kermit.”

***

Nick stepped into their bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and smiled at his lover sprawled across the bed. “Tired?”

“Of you? Never.” James licked his lips as he watched a drop of water run down Nick's chest. “Pity we don't have enough time. Get dressed, Sarah and the horde won't be much longer.”

Nick nodded as he turned towards the wardrobe, before pausing as he remembered something. “Um. James?”

“Mmm?”

“Why do you and Sarah call your children the 'horde'?”

James just grinned at him. “I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise.” He laughed at Nick's expression. “They're good kids, Nick. You'll like them. I promise.”

A knock on the front door interrupted any further discussion.

“If I were you, I'd get dressed before Sarah comes looking for us.”

***

Nick smiled as he entered the lounge behind James and watched his lover being pounced upon by three boys all yelling “Dad!”

Sarah's voice cut through the yelling like a hot knife through butter. “Boys!”

The three members of what Nick took to be the horde stopped dead and turned as one to look at her. “Mum?” one asked.

Sarah wrapped an arm around James as she spoke. “I've told you that your father's been ill. No leaping on him.”

The boys looked worriedly at James, before the same boy asked, “Dad? Are you OK?”

James smiled as he nodded. “I'm fine, Matt.”

Kermit's voice sounded from the kitchen. “Sir James, I think dinner's ready.”

“Right. Sit up at the table and I'll check if it's done.”

Sitting at the table, Nick took the time to look at the three boys as they returned his gaze curiously.

Sarah smiled at them. “Nick, these are our children: Matthew, Christopher and Daniel.”

“Hi, I'm Nick.” He mentally put names to faces: Matthew, the eldest, with his father's brown hair and green eyes; Christopher with his dark blond hair and those same green eyes; and Daniel, the youngest, with brown hair like his brother's but with intense hazel eyes that peered at Nick from beneath his fringe.

Matthew gave Nick an appraising gaze that he recognised from the boy's father. “So, you're dad's boyfriend.”

Nick blinked. “Um. Yes.”

James snorted from the kitchen door, though he just said. “Dinner's ready. Hope you're all hungry.”

With Kermit helping him, James brought in some very appetising food. Conversation was somewhat muted as eating took precedence.

Matthew looked at his father, then said, “Mum?”

Sarah glanced over curiously and then nodded. “Sorry, Matt. James, we need to arrange dates to visit schools.”

“Schools?”

James nodded. “Matt's starting secondary school this autumn.”

Christopher asked, “Can I come too? I start next year.”

Sarah smiled at him. “We know that dear. Danny can come too.”

“Ah mum. He doesn't start for another three years.”

“Chris!”

“Sorry, dad.”

Daniel, however, seemed to be ignoring the conversation. Instead he kept glancing at Kermit throughout the meal, before finally asking. “Why are you named after a frog?”

Nick almost snorted his drink at that and had the table laughing as he coughed. When James patted him on the back and asked, “OK love?” Nick blushed.

The eye rolling from the three boys set the table laughing again, before Sarah waved a finger at the boys, “No taking the Michael out of your father.”

“Sorry, mum.” Daniel answered before looking back at Kermit. “Why Kermit?”

Kermit grinned. “It's my call sign.”

“He's dad's bodyguard, remember. They all have code names.”

“Ha. You didn't know that.”

“Yes I did. So there.”

James sighed before his voice cut through his scrabbling children. “Boys!” The effect was immediate, as the three horde members sat up and looked worriedly at their father. “I want clean plates, Kermit went to a lot of trouble to cook this for you.”

A chorus of 'Yes dad,' 'Sorry dad,' and 'It's great, Kermit,' sounded before the boys showed they clearly were growing lads by clearing their plates and having more.

As soon as everyone had finished, Kermit and Nick volunteered to wash up, although as he left Nick caught James' knowing smirk.

***

Nick leant on the doorway as he watched James with his children. The youngest lad was curled up on the settee against his father, while the other two sat on the floor and seemed to be keeping an eye on James.

Sarah glanced up at Nick and smiled. “We need to be going soon, Nick.” When the boys moaned, she added, “We don't want to be tiring your father out.”

James sighed softly. “I'm fine.”

“Well, in that case, we don't want to tire Nick out the first time he meets the horde.”

***

Later as he lay in bed, Nick grinned. “You've got great kids, James.”

“They were on their best behaviour. Wait until they get to know you.”

Nick leant in for a kiss. “And then I find out why they're the 'horde'.”

“Something like that. Now, go to sleep.”

Nick looked concerned. “Tired?”

“No, but I've convinced Ditzy to give me a medical tomorrow. When I pass it I can go back to work.”

Nick's eyes narrowed. “No field work.”

James rolled his eyes. “We'll see.”

“James!”

James sighed. “I doubt Ditzy will let me, at least to start with, love. But I'm not going to stay at the ARC whilst you wander about into danger. I worry about you, Nick.”

“I worry about you too. I almost lost you.”

“But you didn't. I'm fine.” James sighed again. “I'm not used to being penned up all the time. I need to be out there, in the open air.” He kissed Nick softly. “I will take care, Nick.”


End file.
